Desire and Duty
by clueless90
Summary: When Starfire is sent home, both Robin and Starfire take it badly. Months later Starfire is forced to be married and convinces herself she loves her new fiance. Will Robin be able to help her choose between desire and duty? RobStar
1. Forshawdowing

_Hey! It's not a one-shot! Can you believe it? I am that bored this break. Anyway, it's still RobStar. Um...Enjoy!_

_Don't own Teen Titans, and I don't care_

It was only supposed to be a normal run. A normal mission like all the ones before. The Titans had received a distress call from the city that Plasmus was attacking down town. The Titans lived near so it didn't seem necessary to bring transportation. It wasn't like they had someone who couldn't carry themselves. How wrong they were.

Plamus, enhanced by Slade was harder then he had usually been. But he was nothing the Titans couldn't handle. After realizing that too much of the sity was being destroyed, the titans pushed Plasmus to the shore, where the cliffs were.

Starfire threw dozens of Starbolts and with the help of Cyborg's sonic cannon, they were able to push plasmas back to the edge of the cliff. With one fell swoop from Robin and his bo-staff, Planmus finally lost his balance. Out of breath, Robin panted looking the other way. Still, lookin for vengeance, Plasmus reached out to grab the boy wonder just so he wasn't a complete failure. Robin couldn't see the danger he was in and the other titans were too busy and didn't notice. But Starfire leapt into action and pushed Robin out of the way letting herself be pulled into the sea. One the way down, Starfire was pulled through many sharp and jagged racks, which cut themselves into her flesh.

Robin's senses finally kicked in while he watched Starfire fall. He jumped down into the sea and grabbed her before she drowned. Swimming towardthe shore, Robin noticed his own injuries. Minor cuts that stung when the salt water entered them. If his own injuries were bad, it must be nothing compared to Starfire's.

Finally on shore, the three other Titans surrounded Robin and an unconscious Starfire. Raven kneeled down and started using his healing powers on Starfire.

"You're lucky, so lucky…both of you." Said Raven while look at Robin

Slowly Starfire started to regain consciousness. Her vision fuzzy, she noticed a boy wonder kneeling by her side, crying. But that was before everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later she woke up in her bed, waiting a few minutes to rest, Starfire took a look at her injuries. Raven had healed her quite well. The most visible injury was a bandage on her upper right arm, just under the armband she always wore. Starfire then remembered she had promised her cousin on Tamamran she send a transmission. While obtaining the disk, Beastboy suddenly entered the room.

"Hey Star, feeling better?" asked BeastBoy

"Yes, I am quite well, Thank you." Replied Starfire

"Good. Robin said to ask if you wanted to come down for pizza." Said BeastBoy

"Yes, I believe I shall enjoy that."

Without another look back, Starfire joined her friends for pizza. In her excitement, she forgot to call her cousin. She wouldn't need to, because she would be seeing her family very soon. She just didn't know it.

_Muy short. But it's ok because more will be coming. At least three this week. But you see I can't type these whenever I want. You see, my parents think fanfics is a waste of time. First of all, I spend like an hour a day. Second of all, if I wasn't doing this I'd be watching TV. So does it matter that I'm doing this?_

_Anyway, read and review!_


	2. Messages from Jordian

_Ach! Time for chapter two! Which is longer than chapter one, thankfully!_

_Review replies:_

_**Ldy-FloR:** I am updating now!_

_**StArFiRe GrAySoN:** I didn't know saltwater helped the wound. It sorta sounds like it would hurt. Like I cut on my finger once and ate popcorn. And the salt did hurt. It must just be the water. And now I've updated. Here!_

_**lil' LIK Star:** it is good. And I've updated!_

_Thank you!_

_One more thing! I have now finished writing the story, so updates will be very soon, I just have to finish typing it!_

_I don't own the Teen Titans!_

Upon entering her room after pizza, a silver disk jumped excitedly on Starfire's small purple nightstand. Seeing that it held a transmission, Starfire closed her door and sat on the bed. Releasing the transmission, the disk emitted a blue light, showing her cousin's head floating before her.

"Dear Koriand'r,

Being my favorite cousin, I understand your need to be on earth, But your parents are not pleased. They have put this firth to bring you home. Please view this:"

Another lady's head popped up in her cousin's place and spoke.

"This just in, the King and Queen of Tamaran have declared that all Tamaraian royalty return to the mother planet. Although whereabouts of some royalty is unknown, such as Koriand'r and Komand'r, all royalty is ordered to return home."

Star's cousin returned on screen.

"You must come home. I understand you love earth. Your locations are not known so you are safe."

At that very moment, Cyborg called for Starfire so the could start their movie night. Sadly, Starfire did not hear the last part of her cousin's message.

"But I will tell your parents where you are.

Love,

Your loving cousin"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Each titans had their own type of movie in which they liked. For Starfire, she could confidently say that horror movies were not one of them. Watching the ex-con artist chop his wife to pieces scared her. Of course when she was scared, she could hold on to Robin. And so because of his comfort, she endured many sleepless nights just to be near him. After three hours of gut-wrenching horror the team finally decided to go to bed. Each Titan went to their rooms hoping they have to leave again till morning.

By the time Starfire had walked the maze of halls to her room, she was half asleep. As she fell unto her bed she noticed she had received another transmission, although this time she had no idea who the sender was. Opening the transmission, a harsh voice was emitted.

"Koriand'r of Tamaran. You are ordered to at once return to your home planet Tamaran. No excuses will be excepted. We will see you see you no later than two earth days."

Starfire stood crying. How could they take her away from her home? Her true home. This wasn't fair. She had to do something, talk to someone. Jordian.

Jordian was Starfire's closest friend outside of the titans. He was a prince of a nearby planet and he knew everything about her. They grew up together. They used to do everything together. If anyone could sort out her feelings, it was him.

After a few rings a tired Jordian finally picked up.

"Ugh, do you realize what time it is?" asked Jordian

"Early, Jordian. They are making me go home. To Tamaran. Why? Why can't I stay on earth?" Starfire said, fighting her tears.

"They think earth is too dangerous and that you'll get yourself killed."

"But I'm not dead, why do I have to get to Tamaran?"

"Well, doesn't it sound like they care for you?" asked Jordian

"Ha. More like they want me to marry a royal man and make royal babies." Stated Starfire

"Well, perhaps if you reasoned with your parents, and explained the situation, they would understand."

"Ha." Snapped Starfire

"Well, it's just a suggestion." Said Jordian

"Perhaps, I will call them tomorrow."

"Well that's what you should of done with me!" said Jordian

"Jordian?" asked Starfire

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire waited for her teammates to join her in the common room. She had left them all notes on their doors to meet her. Since they all woke up at the same time, they should be here by now.

"Star?" asked a voice

Starfire looked up. Sure enough, her four friends had woken up and caught the elevator together.

"Friends. Please sit. I have an announcement to make."

"The four titans staggered into the common room and onto the couch. Obviously, they were not morning people. Starfire had gone through her speech for hours the night before. Yet each time, her friend's reactions seemed worse then the time before.

"Star, is everything ok?" asked Robin

"Yes…everything is fine." Said Starfire looking up at her friend's faces. "Or no, it is not. I have received orders from my home planet Tamaran to return home. Today will be my last day on earth. Ever."

Her friend's reactions was stunned silence. Each of them in shock. With Beastboy's mouth hanging out.

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" asked Cyborg

"I will speak to my parents later this morning. Maybe they will change their minds. There is some hope."

"Hope?"

_The end of chapter two! Thank you to those who've reviewed. Review again!_


	3. Leaving and that stupid Robin

_Once again, a new chapter is installed in this fic…..thingy. um…..i just wanted to know, who is the arc about for season five? I heard it was either titans east, the hive, or, hopefully Starfire but I don't know which. Anyone wanna tell me?_

_Thanks to:_

_**Golden Sama: **LOVE your story, and thanx for checking out mine. Now updated_

_**Ldy-Flor:**It is going…..and updated_

"The answer is no."

"But why?" whined Starfire. This was her last chance to stay on earth and she was not going to give up without a fight.

"Because you could get hurt and by the look of things," Starfire's mother pointed to her arm, "you already have."

At this very moment, Starfire was fighting a losin battle with her parents. Why couldn't they understand that Starfire would not be happy on Tamaran?

"As Stated before, we will see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Starfire closed her transmission. She lost everything that had meant something to her. She had to leave the place she had friends and founs love. Everything.

"Star?" Crborg's head poked into the room

"Yes Cyborg?"

"We couldn't help overhearing," Crborg opened the door ro show Robin, Raven, and Beastboy with their ears against the wall, "are you really leaving?"

"Yes I am"

"And are you ok?" asked Raven

"Of course. I am fine. This is what my planet has ordered me to do and as princess I must." Said Starfire Mechanically "And now I must oack. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes," robin said sadly, "Big Day."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again, Starfire was trying to call her confident, Jordian. She needed to talk make arrangements for her return to Tamaran. And someone to talk to.

"Jordian, I really have to leave. Nothing will change their minds. Nothing" cried Starfire

"Shh…calm down. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see."

"No it won't," cried Starfire "I'll go to Tamaran, be alone, go to parties with people I don't know and-"

"Wait," interrupted Jordian, "Wait, I know you'll be sad but you won't be alone. I pulled some strings and we will be living together on the southern side of Tamaran."

"But won't everyone think we're a couple? I am sorry, but you are like a brother to me."

"No, I set it up so everyone knows we are just friends." Stated Jordian

"So I still might get married off to someone, yes?" asked Starfire

"yes," replied Jordian, "but your parents haven't made arrangements in a long time. Perhaps they will make non at all."

"Perhaps we will be lucky."

000000000000000000000000000000000

To monument Starfire's departure, the titans throw Starfire the giggest goodbye party seen in centuries. There was mustard everywhere and lots of cake, pizza and chocolate. Hours of partying had gone by, and finally it was time to go to bed. But before finding her bedroom, Starfire went to the roof to see the city one last time.

"It's beautiful" Star whispered to herself

"Yeah it is." Said a voice behind her. She looked back to find Robin walking toward her. "Look Star, I need to talk to you." Robin sat and asked Starfire to join him. Tonight was his last chance.

"Star, for the longest time I have felt something for you and I wanted-"

"Have you ever looked at the city?" interrupted Starfire

The conversation was heading toward a direction she did not want to go.

"The sity?" aksed Robin, surprised at the interruption

"Yes, millions of people live in this city. Yet not one person knows everyone. You could live in that city your entire life and never know your neighbor."

"And this is bad?" asked Robin

"Well, it's not bad. It gives a little excitement to everyday. Also, those who want to hide out in their apartments can." Said Star. "Sort of like the Titans."

Now Robin was lost

"We have lived together for a long time, yet we do not know everything about each other. And sometimes that is good. Because if there is something we want to let go of, we can."

"I understand." Said Robin. Starfire did not want to share her true feelings, just lock them away. If that's what she needed, he would understand. Star got up and walked to the stairs. With one last look and the boy wonder, she went to pack.

00000000000000000000000000000000

At promptly 9 am, the ship to pick up Starfire came. After meeting the captain, Starfire was saying one last goodbye to her friends.

"Friend Beastboy, I shall greatly miss you and your jokes." Said Starfire

"One day, declared BeastBoy, "I will tell you why the chicked crossed the road."

"I will greatly look forward to that." Said Starfore while hugging him

"Girl, you can't leave. Who will cheer me on when I beat Beastboy in video games?

"I am sure…Raven will." Reassured Starfire

Moving on to Raven, she pulled Starfire into a big hug while the others started. They hadn't expected that from her.

"You can't leave me with three guys" whispered Raven

"I am sure you will be fine." Replied Star

"Still…"

Finally it was time for Robin. Starfire turned to him. "Robin, I will greatly miss you. I wish to thank you for everything. Thank you."

Robin stood for a moment and then stuck out his hand as it to shake it.

Surprised Starfire shike Robin's hand and turned to leave. Holding back tears, she smiled once more at her friends and borded the ship. Forever.

000000000000000000000000000

After seeing Starfire off, Robin was met by angry stares from his teammates.

"What?" asked Robin

"You could of stopped her." Said Raven

"No, I couldn't. She had to leave, remember?"

"Well, you could have been a little nicer about it." Stated Cyborg

"Look Robin, the bottom line is that you could of done something yet you just sat on the sidelines. That's not the Robin I know. But maybe that's what the real Robin was the entire time. A coward.

_Updated. Hope your happy. Review and answer my question. Even if you don't know…._


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Time for chapter four…I have a few more to go, which should be good. Umm…there are no Blackfire or Galfore refrences in this story. I really don't know why, while I was writing it…I forgot about it.

Her parents are there because I can do that. And it's not liked Betrothed because her parents are there and Jordian is there and Galfore and Blackfire are not. So there.

Ldy-FloR-yes Robin was stupid in that chapter, but he gets better! And I like Jordian too! Well, I have to.

lil' LIK Star-you guys will be the first ones to know if I find out about season five. But if you do find out, lemme know!

I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Jordian. Review!

9999999999999999999999999999999999

Starfire sat up on her bed she had been on Tamaran for almost two weeks and was miserable. Suddenly, Jordian walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"I have made this substance of popped corn. Iy is quite tasty. Perhaps you would like some before you prepare for the ball? Asked Jordian

"Another ball?" whined STarfire "Do we not get a moment of freedom?"

"Well, if we did," started Jordian"It would be seem "too common" and abolished by your parents."

Arriving on Tamaran, Starfire had learned the true nature of her return. Apparently, her old life was not "royal" enough and so she needed to come home to be more "royal." Which she was, she was forced to go to balls every night and never got to even clean her room. Everything was perfect.

Except it wasn't. With the exception of Jordian, Starfire hated everything about Tamaran and wanted to go back to earth.

"look at the time, we have to get ready fir the harvest ball." Said Jordian

STarfire sighed and went to get into her gown.

00000000000000000000000000000000

At the ball, anyone who was anyone had attended. STarfire had to dance again and again with atrocious men. She had to laugh at their jokes and eat with them. All of this got quite boring, so she went to look at the stars, behind her, some crept up."

"Excuse me." Said a voice

Starfire turned around to see a stuffy looking man facing her.

"How may I help you?" asked Starfire

"You may help me by stopping your act. Or really, starting it."

"Excuse me?"

"You are very displeased living here. Correct?" asked the man

"True."

"Well this is the royal life, You have the worlds at your fingertips. I suggest you start acting grateful."

"Grateful? For what?" asked Starfire

"You may of forgotten this on earth, but you have a duty. A duty to your family and your people. If this is what they want you to do, do it with a smile. Get used to this life, because you will be living it for a very long time.

Starfire, hurt at the man's words forgot the ball and ran to her room. She fell into her bed, crying.

"Star?" asked Jordian "What happened?"

"That man," sniffed Starfire "he said I should act happy to be here, because I have a duty to my family."

"Oh Star." Said Jordian "it is true you have a duty. Bu it is your choice how to act on it."

"I don't know what to do." Cried Starfire as she fell asleep in Jordian's arms. "Robin."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time of the harvest ball, the titans had a problem with Robin. For two weeks he did nothing but mop around. He barely ate or slept. Just walked around and watch TV. The titans had tired to cheer him up, but they failed. He was too heart broken.

Watching TV, a kun-fu movie had come on. Action, Robin's favorite. Watching with the titans, realization dawned over Robin. Star was never coming back. SO he should stop crying and focus on something else. Martial arts.

Robin got up and headed for the gym. He would not be out for a long time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Starfire woke to find Jordian asleep next to her. Slowly she woke him up.

"Jordian. I've made a decision." Stated Starfire

"hmm…about what?" asked Jordian

"About duty. I am going to stay here. And , I am going to like it. Look, I believe it is time for tea? Will you join me?"

As she walked out Jordian whispered "What about Robin?"

9999999999999999999999999999

Review Please!


	5. Because it was my duty

_Chapter 5 up! I really don't know what to say…so on to reviews!_

_Starfiire: Spell check on. Sorry about the mistakes. But my parents HATE that I'm on fanfics so I have to type as fast as I can._

_Ldy-Flor: More Robin in this chapter, but not a lot. I didn't even realize that until now. But he will be here A LOT in the next chapters._

_PillzBerryDoughFrEak1: Glad you like my story. Updated!_

_Lil' LIK Star: I would NEVER forget robin. You'll see him soon!_

_Somestar: My fic is already written and typed. Sorry it's so short. In the notebook I used. It's 54 pages long! (no kidding) so my handwriting is big. But if I write another fic, ill make sure it's at least 100 pages long in my notebook._

_Paper Bear: updated_

_Thanks for the Reviews. Review again!_

_I don't own the Teen Titans_

Half a year goes by. Slowly forcing her, STarfire convinced herself that she is happy living at court.

Day after day Jordian is still by her side, but continually he grows afraid for Starfire and the stress she puts on herself.

One day Starfire received a notice from her parents to meet them in the throne room. Leaving Jordian to finish the movie they were watching by himself, she went to join them.

Upon arrival she took a seat next to her parents. After a few minutes, her father finallu spoke.

"Daugter."

"Yes, father?" Starfire said weakly

"You are a grown woman now. Your birthday was just last month and you have undergone your transformation. In these six months you have shown maturity beyond your years.

"Thank you father."

"And so your mother and I have decided you should be married."

Starfire looked up in shock. "Married? To whom?"

"I am glad you asked. Meet Prince Phillip." Said the King extending a hand toward the doors

Both double doors opened and a handsome young man stepped in. He was tall, with light blonde hair and hazel eyes. Though not muscular, he looked quite strong.

"It is very nice to meet you." Said prince Phillip, kissing her hand

Starfire stared at the prince. Was this some kind of joke? She didn't want to be married to the guy. If she has to be married maybe she could be to…Robin. No. She needed to fit in here. If marrying Phillip would do that then fine.

"I would be honored to be your wife." Starfire forced. Inside she was crying, and screaming for Robin. But thus was not something she could tell her fiancé.

Standing for a moment, Starfire could no longer take it. "Please excuse me." While running out of the throne room.

In her own room, where Jordian still was, she threw herself into her best friend's arms. "Jordian, I acccepted. Prince Phillip proposed and I accepted." Starfire started crying harder into Jordian.

"Why? Why did you put up a fight?" asked a shocked Jordian

"Because it was my duty."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six months apart from Starfire had made Robin lose a few marbles. Instead of getting better over time, he threw himself into his work and martial arts.

Day after day Robin woke up and trained in the gym. Hour after hour Robin trained and got better. His team worried for his sanity but could do nothing. Daily they hoped somehow Starfire would return. But the later it got, the less they hoped.

Almost the day of the 6 month anniversary of the departure of Starfire, the titans got a call. Even Robin was there to take the message, taking a break.

"Teen Titans" a voice called "Teen Titans of earth this plea of help is sent by Jordian, Price of Gorlio."

"Who sent you?" asked Robin

"I was not sent, but I speak for the health of Starfire, Princess of Tamaran."

"You know Star?"

"Yes, I am one of her best friends and ask for your help."

"Is Star in trouble?" called Beastboy

"Physically, no. But mentally I worry for her. Months ago Starfire decided to convince herself she was happy living here. And she succeded. At the time I said nothing because I thought it might be better if she thought she enjoyed court. Just recently, she had been put in a arranged marriage. Thinking in the name of duty, she has once again convinced herself that she loves this man. I know the truth and wish to stop her. But I have not the power. I wish to have help from you, her friends."

"Is the guy a mega-jerk or something?" asked Cyborg

"No, he is quite respectable and kind, but Star does not love him." Said Jordian

Three titans looked at each other for a moment.

"Of course we'll help Star." Said Raven

"No." said Robin, shocking the others. "if she wants to marry some guy, let her.

"But she does not love him." Pleaded Jordian

"I don't care."

"Stop. Stop it right now. We have let you mop around for six months, and it's got to stop now. You know you lave her. You know you could've stopped her all those months ago. So go and fix your mistakes. Go stop her from making the biggest mistake and bring her home. Make her come to you." Lectured Raven

Robin paced for what seemed like hours. He seemed particularly hurt by Raven's outburst. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at his friends.

"When do we leave?"

_Review!_


	6. Stupid Starfire

_Chapter 6 up!_

_Ummm….thanxes now:_

_Seethroughtshadow: see, the story is continuing!_

_Cupcakies: I can't hide the reading fanfics in front of them 'cause our computer is in the living room! _

_Teengirl: Here is the next chapter_

_Ldy-Flor: Yes, Robin did say that. But he made up for his mistake. But what will happen to Starfire? Read!_

_Vixen519:Read and you'll find out how Robin gets his girl._

_HELLO! NO NEW TEEN TITANS EPISODES UNTIL APRIL! HOW WILL WE SURVIVE!_

_Now, read and review please! _

Jordian sent a deluxe private ship after the four titans, considering the T-ship couldn't run with four people(I know it can, but let's pretend). Traveling across the galaxy with robot servants had put the titans in a very good mood. Meeting Jordian in an alien hotel just outside the palace, the titans tired to come up with a plan. It was the day before the wedding and they needed ideas.

"We could always kidnap STarfire." Suggested Beastboy

"And risk Starfire fighting back because she doesn't know it's us? No thank you." Replied Raven

"The guards should be easy to take down." Stated Cyborg

Robin took a slice of the alien food before him. Concoctions like this reminded him of Starfire.

"What if someone told her the plan beforehand. Jordian could distract the guards. After she knows the plan we take down the guards and "kidnap" her."

Since Jordian was going to distract the guards, someone needed to be in contact with Starfire. It was quite easy to figure out who.

Learning their destinations the titans went to take on phase one."

000000000000000000000000000000

"Just like the first time she was getting married." Though Robin when he scaled up the balcony. Only this time I haven't seen her in months. Who knows what happened in half a year?"

Starfire was sitting on the edge of the balcony while Robin was climbing up. Tomorrow she would be someone's wife. No more dreams of being away to someplace better. She would be fulfilling her duty. She was greatly surprised when someone's leg swung over the balcony. Finally the stranger leapt up over the ledge.

"Star it's been a long time." Said Robin, staring at the Tamaranian princess. If nothing, six months had made her more beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" asked Star

"I came to get you. To take you back home." Robin reached for Starfire. "we can go home and live freely and have no responsibilities forever."

"Robin, I am home. I can't leave with you. My family is here, and I have responsibilities here. My duty is to stay here with my family."

Robin looked stunned. Never had someone spoken to him like that. Usually he lectured about responsibility.

"But Star, nothing is holding you back. You've lived on earth before and you could do it again." Said Robin

"No Robin, you don't understand." Starfire said harshly "Too long have I ignored family duty. I belong with them and must do what they wish."

"We're your family. The titans. I know the story of you living here. You weren't respected by your so-called family and forced back. To change you. And I guess they succeded."

Starfire turned "I think you should leave."

"Yeah, I think you should too." Robin turned and jumoed off the balcony. He had to go tell the titans the plan was off.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jordian walked into Starfire's room. He had overheard everything. He hadn't realized it, but Starfire had changed. Into someone who cared more about status then the person inside.

"How could you do that?" he asked, "You love him and you just threw him out like a last maid."

"He was trying to divert me from my duty to my family. I had to send hom away." Said Starfire stiffly

"What fucking family? The one that pulls you away from your friends and tries to put you with some prince. A prince, I might add, you just met. What kind of family does that?"

"My parents were only doing what they thought was best. My duty is to them."

"Yes, your parents were doing what was best for them. They only care for themselves. You used to know this. As for duty you have one duty alone, and that id to your heart. Forget everything friends, family, what does your heart tell you to do?"

Starfire thought for a moment. Each second that passed more tears came. Jordian said her duty was to her heart, yet court says it is to her family.

"Jordian. Leave me alone." Cried Starfire

He wouldn't be able to convince her. She sould have to do that on her own. Slowly, he backed out of her room.

00000000000000000000000000000

Beastboy, Cyborg, Robin and Raven sat outside the palace. Three titans didn't get Robin's warning in time and went after the guards anyway. Even with Robin there, the titans took a crushing defeat. All hope was lost for rescuing STarfire.

Jordian stood in his own room. The titans were defeated, Starfire had lost all perspective and was getting married to someone she didn't love.

All was bad, all was grim, all was lost.

_Stupid Star. Does she change her mind? Stay tuned! And review!_


	7. FINALLY! yet, ruined

_Chapter 7. Yet it's still march. And no new Teen Titans yet…well fanfics will keep me alive…_

_Thanxes:_

_Cupcakies: it is VERY hard to write in my living room. As in, every time my parents walk out I type. And they come back a LOT._

_Ldy-Flor: thanx updated._

_Review! _

Minutes before the wedding, Starfire sat in the middle of her room in her wedding gown. Pure white down to her feet with lots of lace. No veil, but a silver tiara on her head. But Starfire had more important things to think about.

Desire or duty? Which is more important. Should someone do something because they want to? Starfire pondered these thoughts for hours. Should she stay with Prince Phillip and be bored. Or leave with Robin and be in love with excitement? Which was more important? Desire or Duty?

With all the wedding attire all around Starire felt like she was choking she needed to get out and clear her head. Starfire saw the forest outside her window.

"A walk would be quite nice." Thought Starfire

0000000000000000000000000000000

The titans started packing for their return to earth. Out of the four of them, Robin was taking failure the worst. Hoping to calm him down, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy, sent him out on a walk.

Going down the unknown path, Starfire broke out into a run not looking in front of her. She just wanted to get away. In her fear she bumped into something. Something incredibly soft.

"Robin." Started Starfire "I am so sorry I was just running and-"

"Star, it's ok. I wasn't looking where I was going. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" asked Robin

"Well, I am, I just needed to go for a walk." Explained Starfire

"Oh, me too. The walking part. So, how are you?" asked Robin

"I am fine." Starfire took a deep breath. "Robin, there is something I need to confess."

"No. I just need to say that when I accepted Prince Phillip's proposal, I was thinking of you. I think perhaps this and many other things show me I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Well that's great! I love you too! You can come home with us! We can be together!"

"Robin, we cannot."

Robin, who had been floating on air, just fell down.

"Why?"

"Because, I still have to go through the wedding. I have to."

Robin finally lost it. Months of holding in emotions were lost. "What do you mean, you are still getting married? You still can't decide can you? Well let me make it simple. It's me or royalty. Your choice. If you ever choose I'll be on earth." An angry Robin stomped off leaving a very sad Starfire alone.

"Princess, Princess." A guard came up behind Starfire. "Everyone thought you had been kidnapped. You have to come prepare for your wedding."

With one last look, Starfire returned to her palace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The titans observed an angry Robin joining them in the hotel. "Everything ok?" asked Raven

"Fine. We'll be leaving soon. An hour tops."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Princess?" asked Prince Phillip

"Yes?" turned Starfire, it was odd to see him in her room.

"I saw you with that boy. You are not planning to leave me at the alter, are you?" joked the prince

"No, of course not. I was just talking with an old firend."

"Well that's good. You know, everyone spoke of your independence and freedom from royal life. I was quite afraid to meet you. Obviously, they were wrong. You understand duty. Who cares how you feel. You live to serve your parents."

Starfire looked up. She had never thought of it that way. Her new life sounded miserable. And she was willingly entering it?

"I will see you at the alter." Said the prince before leaving

Starfire rushed to her dresser and started packing. She was not going to do something this stupid. Packing the essentials and writing a letter for Jordian, Starfire ran toward her true love.

000000000000000000000000

The ship was ready to leave. Everything in place, the ship almost took off. If it wasn't for one interruption from a princess. Robin jumped out of the ship to meet Star.

"I choose desire. I choose you." Said a very out of breath Starfire "We can have that no responsibility life you talked about."

"What about family duty?" asked Robin

"Screw duty. I want to be with you." Said Starfire as she planted a kiss on the boy wonder's mouth.

Robin and Starfire jumped into the ship and never looked back.

_Did you not love it?_

_One more chapter soon!_

_REVIEW!_


	8. Epilogue

_Mega-short, but that's what an epilogue is supposed to be. Short. _

_I guess I should explain this chapter. This is sorta away from the story. The plot is done. This is just a what happened without the weird "they got married and had 20 kids" thing. I really hate those. Although I did mention marriage and children, I didn't just end it like some people do. This is in Robin's POV which hadn't happened much in this fic. It accents the HUGE choice Star had between desire and duty and illustrates that Star didn't hate space, just that it was suffocating her. And the ending isn't that sappy. A little sad though. _

_Jeez…_

_Anyway, reviews:_

_Ldy-Flor: Thanks, I'm glad you like it_

_Kingcakeluva_:_ updated. Glad this makes your day_

_Cupcakies_:_ glad you loved it. And like this spring break whichin I most likely will create another fic, waking up early is usually how I get my fics updated. Jeez, I'll be out of school and still waking up early…_

_Thank you for anyone who has reviewed and anyone who ever will! I hope you liked this! _

_One more thing, Starfire tells Jordian she loves him. NOT LIKE the love RobStar share but a brotherly love. Even though Jordian is my own character I would NEVER put them together. Now that we have that settled… _

I do not own the Teen Titans. Jordian is mine though…

Starfire never did speak to anyone from space again. She completely cut herself away from that world. She did marry me and together we had three beautiful children. The titans still get together a lot, but we don't fight crime anymore. I can tell Starfire does miss the friends she did have in space, especially Jordian. She told me once she wrote a goodbye letter to him before she left, but never told me what it said. She said it was something between her "brother" and her. Of course they tried to take Star again, but she fought with all her might and now they leave her alone. Jordian never calls, respecting Star's decision. Sometimes I think Jordian stopped everyone from taking her away too. I guess I'll never know.

Dear Jordian,

I am leaving with Robin and the titans tonight. You were right the entire time. My duty was to my heart. It is thanks to you everything worked out. But I fear I will never see you again. You understand, yes? Before I leave I wish to tell you that you are the best friend anyone could ever have and I love you. One day I will truly show you my gratitude. Now for yourself, go follow your own heart.

Love,

Starfire

**THE END**


End file.
